


Long, hot summer

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, and Sam adores it, gabriel's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is quite as distracting as your hot neighbor doing yard work.<br/>Sam knows this from first hand experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, hot summer

The heat of the summer was nothing Sam couldn’t take, even when the July sun bore down at a sweltering 100 degrees. That is, until you paired it with a sweaty, shirtless Gabriel mowing the Novak’s lawn in nothing but his shorts and sandals.  
Sam had just been taking out the garbage, honestly, when he’d noticed the boy’s attire (or lack there of.) Now, nearly ten minutes later, he was still outside, making up jobs that needed doing in the yard so he could sit there and admire his neighbor a little bit longer.  
_Was it creepy?_ Yes. _Was that going to stop him?_ Absolutely not.  
When he finally finished the yard, Sam was afraid that he was going to go back inside and shower. To his pleasant surprise, however, Gabriel returned just a minute later with a sponge and a bucket of water, and proceeded to bend over the hood of their car and begin washing it, effectively covering himself in soapy water.  
By the time Sam caught himself staring, Gabe had too, and it was too late to even try to hide it.  
From across the street, Sam saw him smirk before proceeding to dump the entire container of water out over his head and run a hand through his hair, winking as he did so.  
That little bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  
After his initial surprise, Sam realized that an opportunity had presented itself here. Removing his own shirt, he reached down and smeared a bit of the dirt from a garden bed on his chest. Then, keeping full eye contact the entire time, he walked over and turned on the hose, ready to wash it off.  
Somehow, in his master plan of getting back at Gabriel, however, Sam must have forgotten how cold the hose water was, because as soon as he turned it on himself, he flinched back and dropped the hose in shock, completely frozen.  
He could hear Gabriel laughing from thirty feet away. By the time he finally looked up, Sam saw him walking over, grin on his face and tears in his eyes.  
“Damn, Sammy. You really had me going there for a minute. I was getting kind of excited there.”  
“Shut up.” Sam said, more in embarrassment than anger.  
“Okay, okay, fine. Truce?” Gabe offered, extending his hand to shake. Sam was cautious for a second, but he finally took the hand. Holding it tight enough that he couldn’t move away, he reached down and picked up the hose again, catching him off guard by spraying him. Gabriel shrieked.  
“So that’s how you want to be, is it?” He asked, shaking out his hair.

Half an hour later, the boys were engaged in a very intense water war, involving balloons, water guns, hoses, and anything else they could find. They’d even recruited their brothers for help.  
After over an hour of battle, Sam was declared the official winner, and towels were brought out before they could enter either home again.

That afternoon found Sam sitting on the couch in the Novak’s living room, drinking lemonade and dressed in a dry pair of shorts.  
Gabriel came out from the kitchen, a popsicle in his mouth, and sat on the side opposite Sam, making obscene noises as he sucked it straight down to the stick and pulled back up again. If there were two things in this world Sam was sure of, they were that a) Gabriel Novak was as attractive as metal to a magnet, and b) he was also the biggest tease that had ever lived.  
Those two things added up together to provide Sam with a very warm, long, and interesting summer vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel


End file.
